


Overdue Book

by AlexisDawn



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, F/M, Spoilers, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: What happens when the others overhear Booths' comment to Brennan on the plane? Spoilers for "The Passenger In The Oven".
Relationships: Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Overdue Book

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the show.Notes: Spoilers for Season 4, Episode 9 "The Passenger In The Oven". Angela & Hodgins are together in this, there’s no Roxy.

"Angela, did you do the facial reconstruction yet?" Brennan asked looking up from the body into the camera on her computer.

"It's almost finished, sweetie. So how are you and Booth doing? Joined the mile high club yet?" Angela asked smirking into the camera at her best friend.

"Ange! We are doing fine for your information; We just wish to solve the murder." She said looking back at the body, not at all shocked her best friend said that.

"Aw, come on Bren, you know you want to do the dirty with him. Hell, if I didn't have Hodgins I'd get a piece of that." Angela said smirking as Hodgins came walking into the room with their boss Cam.

"Your all mine baby, no FBI men for you,” Hodgins said walking over to Angela, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Looking at the computer screen, as she walked over, Cam noticed something different about Brennan. "Hey Dr. Brennan, why are you wearing those glasses?" Cam asked, tilting her head, looking at the screen.

"Better yet, where did you get those?" Hodgins questioned with amusement, as he looked at the screen.

"I am wearing them to use as a tool for magnification, seeing as how I am on a plane and there is no real equipment here." Looking at the computer, then back to the remains, Brennan picks up a bone and holds it up to the light, squinting at it.

“Bones," Booth said walking into the room she was in. Looking at her with the glasses on, he felt like putty in her hands. Not noticing the video conference, he walked over to stand next to her. Looking directly into her eyes, smirking, he said "All right. What I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair, and say "Mr. Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?”

Hearing a squeal, she smirked at him as they moved away from each other.  
  
"So you did join the mile high club? Were you ever going to tell me this? How was he?" Angela asked, hoping that something might have finally happened between the two.

"We didn't do anything, Angela, sorry to disappoint you,” Brennan said looking from the camera to the body in front of her.

"So Seeley, want to tell us why you wanted Dr. Brennan to do that?” Cam asked smirking at her ex-boyfriend.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Booth looked at the camera and with a stern tone said, “What have you guys found out so far?”

“Dude, you totally hit that!” Hodgins exclaimed looking at the pair through the computer with excitement in his eyes.

“I have a gun Hodgins and I will not hesitate to shoot you with it,” Booth exclaimed looking menacingly at Jack, smiling as he sees him with a shocked looked on his face.

“What really has been going on with you two?” Cam asks with a smirk on her face as she stares into the camera at her two friends.

“Nothing has happened Cam! Why does everyone assume that?” Booth asks as he rolls his eyes at her.

“Isn’t obvious sweetie? You two are like a married couple, except without the sex. Which I personally think is just a shame.” Angela says with a smirk on her face, trying to get her two friends to open up about their feelings.   
  
“Angela!” Booth hisses, looking uncomfortable as he fidgets in place.  
  
“What? You know you’re both just keeping your feelings to yourselves. You two need to just get locked into a room together with a bed and...” She says right before Booth cuts her off.  
  
“Angela! That’s enough. Thanks for your help squints but I am sure we will do fine from here.” Booth says annoyed. Hearing giggling coming from the laptop, he closes it quickly, staring angrily at it.  
  
“Booth, what did you do that for? I needed some more information from them.” Brennan says, annoyed at him as she looks back to the body examining the pieces.  
  
“Look, I’m sorry Bones, but Angela was getting way out of line. I am sure you don’t need them. You’re smart. You’re a squint, you will figure it out.” Booth said as he looked around the room, checking his surroundings.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she gives a sigh as she continues to examine the body in front of her.


End file.
